A Specter's Tale
by Serpro15
Summary: The story of a young boy that has been turned into a ghost pokemon, the friends he's made and his adventures in search for a cure with his family of ghost pokemon.


**This story is purely fictional. All related names to original people or pokemon past or present is coincidental. This story contains pokemon of the Ghost variety not seen in any official game or universe. These 'fakemon' are not mine and belong to the following DeviantArtists:**

**Darksilvania: Speirus 0, Phantomime, Flagadam, Criptookon**

**BlueGhosty: Willoweep, **

**Kymtonian: Phantrait and Vanitome**

**Shinyscyther: Magmotzah**

**Aviculor: Guiliette**

**Werepenguine: Kamibake, Onikawa**

**Omegar112: Fossilost**

**Depthball: Spookatana**

**JoshKH92: Trophiend**

**The only characters I own are Vincent, the Rocket Grunts, Fanitia (Character not form), Specter, Spectreon, Dreaprix, Professor and Phanscript.**

**All official pokemon belong to Nintendo and their original creator Satoshi Tajiri. If I missed anyone I apologize and will correct it as soon as I am able.**

A Specter's Tale

They were the best. They worked for Team Rocket the most powerful criminal organization the world had ever known. Their goal? World domination. Each of them carried pokemon, their tools of world conquest; creatures of unimaginable power trained to follow their orders to the letter. Their leader was Admin senior member Vincent. Many had failed in this mission and vanished off the face of the Earth. Although they couldn't understand how this one mission had cost them so many men.

"Men! You know our directive. Capture the murderous Specter and any pokemon he has. I know many have failed this mission but we are better! We are stronger! We are immortal just as Team Rocket is immortal! Will we fail?"

"No!" They all shouted pumping their fists into the air.

Vincent pumped his fist in the air as well his black uniform covering his legs and arms with a red R on the front. Around his eyes was a black mask and over his head a black cap. On his waist he carried three red and white mechanized spheres that held his own pokemon. He grinned at the pawns laid out in front of him 20 willing men trained to accomplish his goals.

They stood out in front of a gnarled and twisted looking forest where two foreboding towers reached up from out of the trees. The mission was simple. Many had failed because they were too incompetent and inexperienced like these other losers. But he was different. He was a man of action and knew how to survive. It's how he'd gotten so far in Team Rocket. Their helicopter stood outside the spooky forest its engine shut off. If he'd had his way they would have landed outside the mansion however the accursed trees prevented that. After checking their equipment before heading into the woods Vincent grinned and took the rear. Experience had taught him that in these kind of missions its best to be in the back where the fools in front could fall warning you of danger.

Within the woods they trekked all 21 of them. The place was misted and by all definitions spooky but the greed in the Rocket's eyes blinded them to anything but delusion of grandeur and glory. As they walked through the woods heading towards the towers a cold chill filled the air. Looking up they saw the once clear night sky clouding over all of a sudden. Vincent snarled.

"The weather man didn't predict any rain today?" One of the fools said.

"Willllllllow!" The sound was haunting and filled with a cold hatred. Stopping dead in their tracks they whirled towards the sound.

"Hold together men!" Vincent called out undaunted. He knew that wail. It belonged to the Willoweep. A pokemon ghost said to haunt forests. But it was supposed to be in another region! Not here. One of his pawns took a step out of the circle and suddenly a vine shot from the gloomy mist and wrapped around his ankle yanking him from the group screaming and kicking as he vanished into the mist and with a final scream was heard no more.

This was unnerving. Was this why so many of Team Rocket's men had vanished? They hadn't even reached the house yet and already he'd lost one of his men. Oh well. Pawns were disposable there were still 20 of them and his Houndoom could take care of Willoweep if it came any closer. They made their way further until they arrived at the Mansion. So far no more attempts had been made on his men's lives for the moment. They arrived at the gate which swung open with a rusty nerve wracking creaking. So much for the element of surprise. Vincent cursed as he heard laughing and giggling coming from the Mansion. A three story gothic nightmare that seemed to have been pulled straight out of the Pokestein monster movies. The place was huge and surrounded by a large he could have sword he saw eyes peeking at him for a second. Some of the men looked about ready to run for it and try and escape. Vincent wouldn't allow that.

"Men this is our moment. We will storm that mansion and take out Specter. Avenge your fallen comrades for the glory of Team Rocket!" The men yelled and charged busting into the hallway and out of the rain. The place was ornamental covered in chandeliers, and filled with giggling voices. It was also a huge place no doubt they would have to split up and search this place. Vincent decided to stay in the main hall where it was safe. No point risking his neck. His men would go searching the mansion and then contact him when they found something.

One grunt was in the kitchen. The place was remarkably clean. Not a hint of dust or decay and the food was fresh and good. Mostly pokefood of the ghost variety. The grunt opened the fridge and began rummaging around not noticing the purple spectral image flying behind him. The creature was shaped like a guillotine and served a similar purpose when it came to intruders. As the grunt got out of the fridge a hambone in his fat mouth the creature turned invisible. He'd teach this thing to steal the Master's food. The Grunt knew if he was caught snacking on the job he'd be in trouble but the food was just too good. Too good. Unknown to the man the creature was floating overhead a nail in its arm as a black mist filled the food. The man was getting fatter and fatter with each bite turning into a ball of lard and fat oblivious to the transformation until the chair beneath him broke causing him to roll over his fat head getting caught by something. Looking up with his pudgy face he saw angry yellow eyes connected to a snake like fanged head fused to the guillotine frame he now found himself in. He tried in a terror to escape and scream for help. But the snake like tentacle of the head whipped down gagging him.

"Guilliette!" The creature hissed and the crescent like blade came down with a splat.

Two more grunts wandered the hallways. They knew that whoever had lived here had a deep passion for ghost pokemon the hall was full of portraits with ghostly faces on them. As they walked by they didn't notice the ghosts leaving their picture frames. One was a mass of purple gas with fangs and eyes and the other a small black and purple armless girl with a bead necklace. They giggled and the Rockets whirled to see the two.

"A Gastly and Misdreavus! What a score capture em." The rockets forgot their mission as the ghosts took off through the maze of hallways laughing like naughty children up to mischief. The rockets chased them straight into a steel framed portrait of a wailing ghost with hand like tears streaming from her eyes. Slowing down they saw their prizes disappear inside/.

"Dang!" His partner cried seeing the last of the precious ghosts disappear into the portrait. Angry he slammed his fist into it only to rear back his hand as it got stuck on the tear like streamer. He pulled and pulled but the painting would not let go. Suddenly the painting came alive glaring at him!

"Vaaaanitome!" The Rocket screamed as the other streamer whipped up and grabbed his face and slowly began pulling him inside.

"Help me!" He cried to his partner but the other grunt was already backing away terror on his face. The Grunt struggled and fought against the ghostly painting lurching back with all his strength only to recoil like a spring and go hurtling into the painting where his body began to convulse and rearrange itself before vanishing into nothingness. The other paintings suddenly came alive Vanitomes reaching out trying to grab the other grunt. Backing away he didn't notice the moose head trophy behind him eyes light up in an evil red glow as its large claw like antlers opened like the maw of some evil Venus Fly Trap. Backing up and oblivious to the danger trying to avoid the streaming tear like hands of the ghosts the grunt felt the antlers close over his head and watched as the toothless cavernous maw opened and swallowed him whole. The hall was empty as the paintings turned still agains except for the giggling of ghosts.

The door creaked as three grunts entered a small library. The place was chillier than the rest of the house but it wasn't dusty or neglected. The shelves were covered in small violet books each looking exactly like the other next to it. The place was small and easy to check. Nothing. Nothing except for some old antiques and a ton of books. Only one of the books was different. A large tome at the far end of the room with claws like legs and a arms like a living creature.

"There's nothing here." One of the grunts said grabbing one of the antique candle holders. "Lets just grab what we can. This stuff must be worth a fortune." Giving in to their greed the Rockets began to stuff their bags full with the antiques not noticing the growling coming from the room as soon as the first artifact was pilfered.

"Do you guys hear something?" One of the Rockets asked?

"Yeah I hear you talking instead of stealing!" The growling got louder.

"Maybe we should stop guys I'm getting a creepy feeling about this place." Suddenly a blaring wind blew into the Library scattering the books all over the place.

"What's going on?" The wind concentrated itself around the tome on the far side of the room. Suddenly the pages whipped out forming into the image of a paper dragon with glowing eyes.

"Criptoooookon!" It screeched. The rockets dropped their bags and ran for the door which slammed shut. Suddenly the books came to life growing fangs around their opening a black trail of mist rising from their pages. They charged covering one of the Rockets with a scream pasting themselves all over him and then dispersing leaving nothing where he stood. No blood or body. The second Rocket reached for his pokeballs but a small twister suddenly sprang out of nowhere where he spun around helplessly all his pokemon flying off his belt. With this done the Criptookon's eyes began to glow a bright purple. A book flew off the shelf glowing the same purple as Criptookon's eyes and the twister's tail began to hover above the book and slowly his body became one with pages his body merging with the paper and ink. With a final scream black whispy smoke burst from the book as his face vanished into the pages and the pages changed into a fanged maw with a single glowing blue eye opening on the binder.

"Phanscript?" Criptookon gave a papery smirk as the new ghost book was placed in its new home among the many others of its new kind. It then retreated back into its tome and the cursed library was silent again.

A female grunt explored the halls checking inside rooms. She was surprised to find a room devoted completely to toys. Large Pokedolls of Snorlax, Gengar, Growlith and Charizards, and a rocking Rapidash, Entering the room she felt for a moment like a little kid again.

"_Do you like what you see?" _The voice in her head startled her as her Rocket training kicked in again. She grabbed her pokeball.

"Arbok go!" A large violet cobra like creature with large fangs appeared in a flash of red light. It hissed sniffing the air with its tongue.

"_No need to play rough. Go on enjoy yourself. I don't bite. I just want to have fun. Go on lose yourself in the past." _

"Who's there?" No answer. She recalled Arbok and just for the heck of it hugged the large Charizard plush. As she was absorbed into the felt material she chuckled a little.

"_Oh. Wonderful choice. Too bad he's taken. But he enjoys the sensation of being squeezed. Go on squeeze him harder."_She kept hugging enjoying the feeling of plush beneath her arms. She was oblivious as a small black doll like creature with red eyes and a zipper for a mouth floated down behind her and reaching inside her withdrew her soul.

"_What? What's going on? My body!" _She turned to see who had a hold of her. _"A Banette! Let me go!"_

"_I don't think so. You got to play now it's my turn." _Banette flew over to the toys and then grinned forcing her soul into the Rocking Rapidash. _"Your mine to play with now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Banette mounted its new toy and began to rock her as the toy room door slammed shut.

Vincent squirmed hearing all the screams resounding through the house overcome by the sadistic laughing of ghosts. Vincent was alone in the hall. His pawns were gone. He had counted the screams. He was alone. However he was stronger than those fools. He was an admin. And no one could stand against him! He made his way up the stairs. Obviously whoever was here was hiding and he was bound and determined to make a fool of him. Heading into one of the rooms he hears a sound of skittering feet. He sees a horde of Rattata running from something, it appeared like a mass of white hair and as it flew past him he heard a multitude of shrill death squeaks.

"Kamibake." He decided it was best to avoid it. Moving on he reached a large hallway and groaned seeing that one of his men lay in two pieces on the floor literally ripped in half. But what could have done that. He found out as there was a loud stomping sound and a larg oni like super sumo suddenly materialized out of nowhere. It had red brick skin with a leopard skin kilt flaring white spiked hair and sharp silver horns.

"Onikawa!" It said stomping its feet. Vincent was unimpressed. So this thing had done the deed. Well he wasn't in the mood for a real fight. He took a ring and hurled it the ring latching around the Pokemon and shocking it into unconsciousness. "Oniiii…" Vincent smirked as it glared at him for cheating.

"Like I care about rules ghost boy. I'll be back to capture you and your murderous friends later. A cold wind blew in suddenly and Vincent found himself suddenly surrounded by hundreds of ghosts a lot of them he'd never seen before! They all glared at him hissing and baring their teeth, well those who had them anyways. One of them was a Duskonoir a malevolant looking spiritual cyclops/mummy pokemon with one glowing red eye and a golden wide eyed maw on its belly. "Well what are you all looking at! You better stay away or I'll do the same to you! He lifted up six more rings but as they were thrown they stopped in midair suddenly surrounded by a faint blue aura. "Psychic!" He cried He moved his arms up to guard his body but it was no use as the rigns slammed around his wrists, ankles, waist, and neck shocking the heck out of him as he fell to the ground convulsing and twitching.

"Phantomime mime mime mime mime!" He heard the demonic laughter and turned to see a jugling black and orange two faced jester like pokemon psychically juggling balls as it laughed at the trick it pulled. The Dusknoir grabbed him in its beefy arms and brought his terrified face up to its one glowing eye.

"Duuuuuuusknoir!" His courage was fading and he felt paralyzed and realized this Duskonoir had used Mean Look on him.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm just doing my job. Please. Let me leave. You can keep the others but let me go please!" The ghosts glared harder at him and formed a circle around him. They began to chant their names flying in a circle around him as from the ceiling a large impish violet pokemon with a spiky body, stubby arms and legs, creepy grin and red eyes floated down in front of him but upon seeing him frowned and glared at him.

"Gengar!" The creature generated a long nail and raised it above his head.

"No! No no no! Please! Don't' Curse me! I beg of you!"

"Stop Gengar!" The Gengar stopped just as the nail almost plunged into his body. From the stairs walked a young boy escorted by two ghost pokemon. One was a large demonic looking gold sarcophagus with four shadowing grasping hands surrounding it, a Cofagrigus. The other was a pokemon he'd never seen before. A skeletal armored violet furred fox like dog creatur with a whispy tail and ears with whispy streamers rising from its legs. The paws were black and the eyes a menacing souless red. The boy was young around 14 years old with messy spiked grey hair and luminous blue eyes. He wore mainly a black cloake around his body that was pinned with a Gravestone shaped brooch. The face was all Vincent needed to see. This was his target. This was Specter! "What are you doing in our Home Rocket scum! Come to catch me again? Well too bad for you. However I am willing to give you a shot in saving your pathetic life. Do you know why you're here? Did Giovanni ever tell you the truth about why I'm wanted. No? Well then here's the deal. You can either face me in a Pokemon match and if you win I'll come along with no problems. However when you lose. You leave this place and NEVER return. Or, you can refuse to face me and let my family of ghost pokemon deal with you. Its your call." Vincent was reluctantly pulled out of his shock rings by Dusknoir and set on the ground.

"Prepare to lose kid! I'm an admin and one of the best Team Rocket has!" Specter was unimpressed. He stepped down the steps grinning. He then threw off his cloak revealing he wore a simple grey sweatshirt with blue cargo pants and black shoes. However he had no pokeballs. "Is this a joke kid you don't have any of these rare ghost pokemon captured?"

"I won't capture my family you jerkwad. When I asked if you can defeat me. I meant me!" He roared and suddenly began to glow bright purple as his arms and legs minus his hands and feet disappered into violet vapor while his remaining hardening and reshaping into demonic black spiked armor with red gem like eyes adorning the plating. His head formed a black helmet as his blue eyes turned into red eyes. His fingers convulsed fusing into three digit disembodied claws and his legs went throught a similar transformation becoming three clawed disembodied paws. Specter's white hair remained but grew longer exiting the back of his skull and finally a cape that looked like a portal into a void of black nothingness appeared. Finally a malevolant looking violet bladed scythe appeared in his hand. "Meet Dreaprix." The Ghost pokemon began to do happy dancing motions and Vincent was in awe. No wonder his boss wanted this kid so badly. And he had a master ball in his pocket. All he needed was one good shot. This kid had made a bad mistake. But for now he'd humor him.

"Mightyena go!" He summoned the large black and grey Dark type wolf pokemon. Dreaprix seemed unimpressed and brandished his scythe. "Mightyena use Crunch!" Mightyena leaped its claws glowing with a black aura but just as it reached Dreprix he opened his cape his torso and legs forming a gate that swallowed his pokemon into the void. "Mightyena!"

"_Don't worry he'll be alright. I can pull him out at any time. Your move." _Vincent grabbed his next pokeball and threw.

"Weavile!" A large black cat like pokemon with a red fan like plume above its head appeared . It had long serrated claws on its arms an amber gem in its head and two red feather like tails. "Weavile use Ice Beam!" Weavile opened its mouth and charged a beam of blue light and fired. It struck Dreaprix coating his legs in ice. "Haha! Now your trapped!"

"_Omly my legs. Will O Wisp." _Dreaprix held out both claws forming two balls of purplish blue flames. He then fired them off, the spirit flames danced through the air and began to spin around Weavile eveloping it into a whirlwind of blue flame. When the attack stopped Weavile was burnt up and knocked out.

"Weavile! You useless piece of crud! Return!" Vincent was panicking he only had one pokemon left! He'd play it cool and summon Crobat and while the kid was distracted catch him with the Master Ball! "Crobat! Finish him off!" A purple Bat like creature appeared from the pokeballs red light. It had four bat like wings, yellow eyes and long ears. "Crobat use Toxic!" The bat pokemon screeched and released a torrent of black toxic sludge from its mouth that enveloped Dreaprix or so Vincent thought. In truth Dreaprix had used Mirror Coat and spinning its scythe collected the vile toxins and hurled them straight into Crobat poisoning it instead. Vincent grimaced. "Crobat use Confuse Ray!" Crobat unleashed a beam of distorted space that struck Dreaprix making him confused and falling to the ground in pieces as he tried to reorient himself. "Perfect Crobat now Master Ball go!" The Ghost pokemon cried in outrage as Vincent hurled the purple and black pokeball. It came sailing towards their friend and being pokemon they could only watch. Dreaprix could only watch as well still being disoriented. "Haha! Your mine Dreaprix!"

"Maro!" Suddenly a bone came out of nowhere and struck the pokeball having it redirected at Vincent where it struck him in the head. Dreaprix finally recovered and used Psybeam on the annoying pokemon releasing a beam of rainbow energy that knocked Crobat out in one hit. Vincent had lost. Dreaprix's arm shot out grabbing Vincent and yanking him into the air before flying him to Dreaprix who glared venomously at him. He felt a tug and watched as the jester like psychic pokemon ripped off his belt taking his shock rings and pokeballs with it.

"I'm sorry! Please I'm just trying to do my job." He cried pitifully but Dreaprix wasn't in the mood for mercy and suddenly a void filled black chasm was revealed as the doors burst open as though by some invisible force like a trap door. "No no no! Please! Don't throw me in there! Please!" Dreaprix wasn't listening and without remorse hurled him into the chasm where he fell onto hard wet ground. Getting up deprived of any protection he heard loud metallic stomps. Using a built in light in his uniform he saw a large strange looking pokemon behemoth stomped over to him on its four stand like legs. It was modeled after an Iron Maiden with a belly covered in spikes with its arms outstretched for a hug.

"Flaaagaaadaaam." The spikes were bloodied and instantly Vincent knew why the floor was wet and this place smelled of death and decay. He backed away until he reached a wall as the monolith came closer and closer.

"NOOOOOOO!" A moment later all was silent in the house once more..

The next morning the house had been cleaned up of the Rocket mess that had been left behind. Specter had a large red backpack filled with the Rocket's pokeballs. Time to find these guys some new, nicer, homes. Heading across the drawbridge he stopped to check on Jellicent. He leaned down to the water.

"Jellicent here girl." There was a bubbling sound as a ballooonish pink jellyfish like creature with frilly white streamers and a cloud like necklace around her bulbous head. "Sorry you couldn't feast on some Rocket scum girl. Maybe next time huh? Tell me how's Fanitia doing? I know she caused that sudden rainstorm."

_"Oh the usual. She causes the rainstorms that send the Rockets running to your place and hates your guts as well." _

"Oh. Well does she want to see me?" He asked hopefully.

_"Not really, sorry."_ Specter sighed and went on his way avoiding Fanitia's pond. Imagine his surprise when he found Fanitia harvesting some Oran berries and fishing in the river. Specter stopped to admire her. Like him she was a human-turned-ghost pokemon too. She was a Magmotzah a beautiful fish woman like pokemon with long streamer like fins from the back of her head. She was blue, light blue, and magenta in coloring with beautiful aquamarine pearls around her neck and waist. Although Specter found her beautiful she felt she was ugly and hated him for making her like this, even though it had been to save her life. As he stood there admiring her she suddenly looked where he'd been standing as he hid behind a tree. She huffed and dove into the earth like it was water vanishing from view. Specter sighed and walked through the woods again. As he did he came upon Willoweep. The pokemon was made from what looked like a mass of white cloud armored in tree bark with yellow eyes that gave it a fearsome appearance although the true eyes lay in the mouth hole of the armor where they rested happily. Specter couldn't help but notice the new bush near the bloodstained grass.

"Hello Willoweep taking good care of the forest?" The Willoweep woke surprised and flew away. Specter laughed. His friend was always so shy.

Finally out of the forest Specter noticed the Rocket's helicopter was still there with police surrounding the area. He groaned,. No going out today obviously. Not with the cops there. Of course that could just make his job easier. Sneaking up to the empty patrol bike he emptied all the pokeballs into the container along with the unused master ball and then ran back into the forest.

Back in the Mansion Guilette had breakfast waiting for everyone. He assured him 'Rocket' was not in the ingredients. After breakfast Specter decided to check on everyone. Chandelure was still floating up on the ceiling enjoying burning Vincent's soul which Specter had pulled out of the basement.

"_Hey Specter!"_ Specter turned and grinned to see Marowak running up to him in a big hug. She was happy to see him home safely again. _"Did you see me save you last night? Didya huh?"_

"Yes I did Marowak and thank you very much. Tell me how's Spiritomb doing?"

_"Ugh. He broke a new record this time I think. Four of those rockets found the laboratory. Sometimes I think Spiritomb is evil."  
_"Well he was when Cynthia caught him you know. But he's getting better right? Is Banette enjoying his new toy?"

_"He's still playing. I think he's gonna keep her and not throw her in the toybox like he did some of the others."_

"Good to hear. How about the new arrivals?"

_"Dusknoir's laying down the law right now."_

"I sure hope he's going easy on them. And Gengar?"

_"A little peeved you didn't let him Curse that Rocket Admin but he's getting over it."_

"Tell me Marowak if I'm doing the right thing doing this?"

_"I think you are. Those Rockets need to get the hint that we're not going to work with them…Oooh. Someone saw Fanitia today didn't he?" _Marowak giggled she loved to tease him about his crush.

"Yes I did." Specter said blushing. Marowak giggled and ran off. Specter stared at his home of horrors. This was where he belonged. With his family of ghost pokemon. And if Team Rocket continued to bug them he'd bug them right back! "Someday I'll be free of this curse guys. Someday…"

Up in the control tower Specter met up with the Professor and Spectreon.

"Good day professor." He said putting his hand on Cofagrigus's shell.

_"Good day my good boy. How did the liberation go?" _Spectreon yawned as Specter told him. He then went over to the master computer to talk to Speirus 0. Speirus 0 ran the whole house aside Roteon who took care of yardwork and chores and baking.

"Gooday Speirus hows the house holding up?" On the computer screen appeared a green electrical skull.

"House output suffered 0% damage in the attack. No intruders escaped. My kill count using the automated defenses was 45% less than last time. Sorry."

"Hey its not game Speirus. Remember killing is wrong unless your protecting yourself or someone. But if no one escaped…oh man poor Fossilost and Golurk. They must have been bored all night.

"Do not fret Master Specter. 3 Rockets did escape the confines of the mansion but did not escape the grounds. Fossilost fossilized two of them and Golurk crushed the last one."

"Oh well carry on Speirus 0."

"Thank you Master Specter. I will proceed with keeping watch."

"And make sure Drifblim gets a good meal too. He was a good scout."

"Rotom is preparing a special dish for him as we speak."

"Alright Speirus 0 return to your duties."

"Affirmative. By the way we picked up a trace of powerful psychic energy in the west."

"You think it's him?"

"Chances are 22/197."

"It's a chance I'll take. Speirus keep a good watch on the house and everyone."

"Confirmed."

Outside the house Specter turned back into Dreaprix as his family watched on.

_"Be careful Specter!"_ Cried a Duskull and Shuppet. Specter turned and nodded to the two baby ghosts. He then turned to the witch like violet ghost pokemon Mismagius.

"Take care of the kids real good Mismagius."

_"I won't let them out of my sights master."_

"Hey guys cut it out. I'm no master. We're a family of equals. A pokemon family. Now you guys take care of yourselves and keep the house running. Speirus 0 can't do everything you know." With that final word he took off into the sky searching for the solution to his and Fanitia's problems once again. As he flew off the sun shined a happy glow on the haunted mansion everyone else feared. The mansion of Specter and his ghost family.


End file.
